1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a broadcasting system, and in particular, to a broadcasting system with auto programming and viewer number feedback.
2. Description of the Related Art
Taiwan Patent Publication No. 594612 entitled “multimedia electronic advertisement board system” discloses a conventional multimedia electronic advertisement board system that integrates the network multimedia technology and a webpage interface into a common platform, so that the multimedia advertisement files can be transferred to an electronic board terminal via the network, and the multimedia advertisement files do not need to be transferred and played by humans Moreover, the system plays the advertisement by the webpage interface and does not need recording in advance and can broadcast the local Live program at all times. In addition, the webpage supports multiple formats of media, e.g. Flash and dynamic GIF files, thus greatly saving the fabricating cost of the advertisement providers.
However, the conventional multimedia electronic advertisement board system cannot acquire the viewing status to adjust the schedule of the broadcasted advertisement. Additionally, companies who survey or purchase media usually have an ambiguous explanation on the viewer number of a digital board at present and the current efficiency measurement mechanism is mostly to measure the viewing efficiency of a media platform of the digital board by a traditional survey method which is easy to distort the viewing efficiency of the media platform of the digital board. Therefore, the broadcasting network of the digital board generally lacks of a mature and quantified index for viewing efficiency.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a broadcasting system with auto-programming and viewer number feedback to solve the above problems.